disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Bay View Mall
The Bay View Mall is where the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy, Reptile World, Falafel Phil's, Captain Corndog, Circus Burger, Large'n'lovin it, Honey Buns and many more stores are held. Although we haven't seen a lot of the stores or places like Large'n'lovin it and Captain Corndog, establishing shots showing the outside of the mall have their exterior signs (photoshopped in). Also, a lot of these shops are mentioned in some of the episodes. Circus burger was mentioned by Jack when he asked Kim if she wanted to go grab a bite with him. Large'n'lovin it was mentioned by Rudy in Road to Wasabi when he saw the over weight figure and assumed it was a women looking for Large'n'lovin it but it turned out to be Bobby Wasabi. Honey Buns was mentioned by Eddie in Dojo Day Afternoon when he said he was getting hungry so he was going to go over to Honey Buns but Jerry stopped him from going out the dojo doors or it will make the crowd think that the wasabi warriors have given up. It was also mentioned in Rock'em Sock'em Rudy by Kim and Jack, because they both went there before the episode starte. Captain Corndog was mentioned by Jerry when he said "captain Corndog walked her down the plank himself" and has also been mentioned again by Jerry in the rap off he had with Eddie. In Kim of Kong, Gamer's Lair was where Jack and Kim face off in Immortal Slayer. Known Stores Black belt boyz.png Bobby wasabi.png Captian corn dog angle.png Bayview mall.png Captain corn dog.png *Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy *Reptile World *Falafel Phil's *Captain Corndog *Circus Burger *Gamer's Lair *Large'n'lovin it *Honey Buns *The Scabby Dragon *Gown Depot *Cheesy Chad's *Anger Magic Nail Salon *Magic store (unknown name)--Out of business *The Meatball King *Froyo Den *Pizza Palace *Ned's Beds *Doctor Kicks *Taco Town *Build-a-Bunny *Carl's Kabobs The Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy is the dojo in Kickin' It where Sensei Rudy teaches Jack, Kim, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie martial arts. In Dojo Day Afternoon, the mall had new ownership, and the new owner wanted to demolish the dojo and replace it with a parking lot. In Wasabi Warriors, Jack skateboarded accidentally through the dojo's side wall. In Dojo Day Care, the dojo was transformed from a martial arts academy to a daycare center for kids. In Road to Wasabi, Rudy gets fired from his job and works at Reptile World, to the left of the dojo. In Reality Fights, the dojo was featured on Bobby Wasabi's reality show, "Wasabi Warrior." The pack of friends turned out to become mania due to the show. In It Takes Two to Tangle, Milton hosted a seminar at the dojo. Reptile World is the store to the left of The Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. It is a pet store. In Fat Chance, Lonnie, one of the store's employees, has a huge fight with Rudy to get space for their shops that was formerly a magic store. Lonnie eventually wins the space. In Dummy Dancing, Lonnie's lizard eats Rudy's prized possesion: a single grain of rice with the Wasabi Code written on it, so they trick the lizard into thinking seasons are changing, due to the fact that that lizards don't poop until a year after. In Road to Wasabi, Rudy gets fired from his job at Bobby Wasabi and takes up a career at Reptile World. In We Are Family, Bed Bath and Go-Karts is in the location used by Reptile World in all other episodes. Falafel Phil's is a falafel restaurant located across the aisle from Bobby Wasabi. Usually before or after meets, Rudy, Eddie, Jerry, Jack, Milton, and Kim, eat at Falafel Phil's. The owner, Phil, has a pet goat named Tootsie. In The Great Escape, Falafel Phil is away and Tootsie has to be watched by Rudy, as a gift for doing something to him. In Breaking Board, Rudy orders the 1,000,000th falafel ball and wins free food for life from the restaurant, but Phil gets upset. In We are Family, Rudy's goat is held captive by Jerry's new boss, The Meatball King, so they have to get it back. In Eddie Cries Uncle, Rudy tries to sell chocolate to save his students' basketball program at school. Phil sells free falafel ball samples and when things go wrong, the two merge creating chocolate falafel balls. At Rudy's students' basketball game, Rudy and Phil launch the falafel balls with a cannon into the crowd at half-time. In Buddyguards, Phil is away and Jerry, Eddie, and Milton are left to watch Tootsie. A customer walks in and tries to order, but the restaurant is told as closed. Before leaving the customer is stopped by Milton, and they run the restaurant while Phil is away. In Indiana Eddie, Rudy is trying to help Phil capture a cricket that is stuck in the wall of Phil's restaurant. In My Left Foot, to show his love for the Crayton Crayfish, Falafel Phil's was transformed into the Crayfish Den. Captain Corndog's is a corn dog restaurant in the Bayview Mall. In Dojo Day Afternoon, the new owner was making some changes to the mall. Eddie was thrilled that they were putting in a Captain Corndog's. Jerry was also overwhelmed because his relative was married in Captain Corndog's and Captain Corndog walked his relative down the plank. Captain Corndog's was also mentioned by Jerry when he had a massive rap-off against Eddie. Circus Burger is a burger restaurant themed after a circus. Not much is known or mentioned about the shop but in an episode, Jack asks Kim if she wants to grab a bite to eat at Circus Burger after a karate meet. Large 'n' Lovin' It is a dress store. Not much is known or mentioned about the shop, but in Road to Wasabi, Rudy notices an overweight figure enter the dojo. He assumes it is a lady looking for the store Large 'n' Lovin' It, but it turns out to be Bobby Wasabi. Honey Buns is a cinnamon roll store in the Bayview Mall. Not much is known or mentioned about the shop, but in Dojo Day Afternoon, Eddie mentioned he was hungry to his friends, and wanted to get a bite to eat at Honey Buns. Jerry eventually stopped him from going to Honey Buns, because he didn't want people to think that the Wasabi Warriors were quitters and they were okay with the dojo being demolished. The restaurant was also mentioned in Rock'em Sock'em Rudy when before the karate paratice at Bobby Wasabi, Kim and Jack went to eat at Honey Buns. The Scabby Dragon is a Chinese restaurant in the Bayview Mall. In Kickin' It in China, Milton, Jack, Jerry, and Eddie all buy lunch from the restaurant, and Jack complains the fortune cookies taste like an old man's ear. He leaves, and everyone else opens their cookies, and seconds later find out the cookies are magic and the fortunes do come true. In Beijing, before Jack's tournament, Milton, Jack, and Jerry are trying to get to the Panda Moon Cookie Company (the company that The Scabby Dragon sells the cookies from) and find half of a fortune that Jerry ate accidentally. Gown Depot is a gown shop in the Bayview Mall. In Capture the Flag, Milton and Jack complain about the dress Kim has chosen to wear in the Pearl of Seaford Pageant. Milton tells her to go to Gown Depot, look for Georgio, and tell him that she needs "The Disaster Package." Cheesy Chad's is a restaurant in the Bayview Mall. Not much is known or mentioned about the shop. In It Takes Two to Tangle, Milton leaves his seminar at the Bobby Wasabi and promises to take his girlfriend Julie on an anniversary dinner at Cheesy Chad's. There is also a nail salon called the Anger Magic Nail Salon in the Bayview Mall. Not much is known or mentioned about the shop, but in Dojo Day Afternoon, a customer in the salon is freaked out when the head of a punch buggy comes flying in from the Bobby Wasabi Dojo students, and Milton tries to sneak out through the vent and get food from the nail salon, but eventually freezes and stays to get facials. There is also a magic store in the Bayview Mall. In Fat Chance, it was revealed the shop closed down and Reptile World employee Lonnie was in a huge fight with Rudy over the magic shop's old space. Lonnie won the space, and it was eventually a "mancave". The Meatball King is a meatball restaurant in the Bayview Mall. Not much is known or mentioned about the shop, but in We are Family, the Meatball King kidnaps Falafel Phil's goat Tootsie. The Froyo Den is a frozen yogurt restaurant in the Bay View Mall. In Capture the Flag, at Swathmore Academy, Rudy revealed to Teddy Kavanagh that a flavor named Rudy Tooty, Fresh and Fruity was named after him and is sold at the Froyo Den. The Pizza Palace is a pizza restaurant at the Bay View Mall. In My Left Foot, Jack bragged about giving a gift to Tony from the Pizza Palace. As a reward, Jack was given free garlic nuggets for life. Also Jack and Kim had their first date at the Pizza Palace! Category:Trivia Category:Places Category:Shopping Malls